Eastenders Poetry
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: COLLECTION BASED ON CHARACTERS - Suggestions are welcome
1. Libby & Ronnie

EASTENDERS POETRY names in bold

Clever Bubbles

**L**oving and caring, she is so

**I**ndependent and clever, she's

**B**ubbly and

**B**ouncy and

**Y**ou love her so much

Never Fake

**R**eally gorgeous, she's

**O**nly herself,

**N**ever fake

**N**ever plastic and

**I**s independent with

**E**cstatic laughter and smiles

**REVIEW AND SUGGEST OTHER CHARACTER NAMES FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT**


	2. A Square of Poetry

**GOT FED UP WITH INDIVIDUALLY BOLDING THE FIRST LETTERS SO YOU CAN READ THE LETTERS WITHOUT THE EDIT OF BOLDNESS!**

Kick ass

Attitude is what

This girl has, a

Mom to little Tommy

Oh what a calling

Of God is motherhood, to

Never let down such a beautiful boy

* * *

Jack and Ronnie went up the hill

And were as happy as

Could be, with a son and a

Kiss induced marriage

Bad news was to

Run through this

Amazing man's life, and

Nothing would ever be the same again

No son was truly there, an irreplacable little boy swapped in the

Night. A marriage was

Gone along with the smile from his face

* * *

Boy meets girl and even after a

Raunchy affair, he would

Always love the Slater

Diva, he would do anything for her and

Lilly, no matter what it was;

Even lie to everyone

You, me and a square of people

* * *

Blamed for a murder of a

Ruthless man; even in death

Allowing everyone to

Destroy his memory for his

love of Stacey and the ecstatic smile of

Young Lilly was far stronger than anything else

* * *

Bullied and ridiculed, the

Eastend boy with a hard life

No mother to care for him and father a

Mitchell who brought drugs

Into his home, a man who taunted the teen so

Cursing was nothing new in the

Home with drink and

Even violence

Love was something unseen

Leaving was the only option for such a young one

* * *

Brassy and loud

Is the woman, not

An angel but she would

Never let down her

Children,

Always there for them

* * *

Independant business man

A supposed inspiration, although he would

Never stand a chance in a

Boxing ring the

Eastend man who has

Always been bullied as a child

Led a life that

Even his wife didn't want to be included in

* * *

Daring he was to

Attempt to

Raise his son, that after a

Raunchy night with the far from

Expected Heather, he

Never let down his son of the

Mother of his child

In love with a blonde who

loves him just as much

Looking after his son in joy with his

Elegant lover eho is

Rarely frowning

* * *

The little boy

Of an evil swap, his

Mother grieved but then was

Met with the little smile that

You and she both saw

Many days, pushed by a mother

Of different genetics

Only the blonde knew the

Nasty truth

* * *

Joyful little

Angel whose

Mother's beautifu and

Elegant smile

Slepped when he was

Buried beneath the

Rain soaked grounds

A word etched upon his stone a

Name wrongfully put, although

Never to be forgotten

Is the pain of a desperate woman

Named Ronnie, who couldn't admit her son was

Gone and took another in his place to try to tape her broken heart

* * *

Mas he was to have

An affair but now playing on a

Xylophone with his sonas his

Branning eyes stare into the

Road outside where

A beautiful blonde smiles

Never did he think she would

Not love him, even

In his worst

Nightmare, and now she was

Gone, his heartache and memories were all she left behind

* * *

_A/N Are there any more requests for EASTENDERS characters? If so feel free to send me a review or pm me! I allow anon reviews so that no matter what you have no excuse not to leave me a note! I do love reviews and would love CONSTRUCTIVE notes on how I could improve, anything not constructive will be ignored NOT DELETED because I am not pathetic like those who leave hate notes on my fan fictions. In the end it is You who looks stupid not me! It doesn't make you feel better or bigger, and it doesn't make people like you more... so why bother? What good does it do? _


	3. Nothing is Square in Albert Square!

Rare is the word

Of which you would use for such a beauty, she

Never gives up, even though she has had such a tough life that

Not many have had. She is an

Independant woman with an

Enigmatic smile and sparkling eyes

* * *

A man who is a friend for

Life of everyone that he meets? The man

For that description could only be one. The

Indescribable man that is

Eastend's Alfie, he misses his grandmother who went by "Nanna

Moon" and has the strength

Of a thousand men, even when his

Only son passed on - or so he thought, he

Never once gave in, and now his happiness glows throughout the square

* * *

Just an ordinary girl or so

All would think, with Ian out of the picture it is the man you would

Never suspect, that has caught her

Eye!

* * *

Bobby watching the rows, what she decides that her little

One needs the most is her out of the

Beale picture. With her love for Masood

Blossoming and Ian threatening her chance of happiness that little boy

Yearns for his mother's return

* * *

Tiff! Her mother would scream when this little

Independant girl got into mischieve with her

Friends on the square. This little girl knew all when it came to

Finding her big sis, and such a little

Angel she makes everyone smile,

Never does she frown, she is always

Yapping about happiness and joy


	4. The Eastend of PoeTree

When she got caught up with a

Horrible man, she had thought he would give her safety and

Independance, but instead he began a

Terrible torture and man after

Nasty man came to her door she wouldn't admit he was

Evil because she thought he was in love.

Yes, she did escape but would she ever recover?

* * *

Caring and loving he was

Horribly dissed by the

Raven that

Is named Zainab, the possible

Son-in-law of

The religious woman

Is so deep in love with the

Amazing son of such a raven of woman, and

Not once did he back down from the love that he has.

* * *

Greg isn't in the spotlight of the square, but with his wife; a

Rare beauty, he has the pity of

Everyone as his wife, as

Gorgeous as she may be is in love with another

* * *

You would think that everyone would hate him, because of the

Under-handed lies that his ex

Spoke of, and the misunderstanding of their

Evil past, but his luck struck gold when a woman named Denise

Fell in love with him at first sight

* * *

Kicking happily in his crib,

A gorgeous little

Man who

Is always smiling and

Laughing in his crib

* * *

Gorgeous she may be but

Lies are deep within, such

Evil she must be for not being

Near when her

Daughters were in need? Or is she just

Another that is misunderstood?

* * *

Passing out drunk and far from

Happy, this man

Is a fool for the drugs that he took, his

Love for his children is there do not

Mistake that, but the

Indescribable need for drugs seems

To take much more attention. No

Care is taken when he tries to

"Help" his children, with Social Services not

Everyone is happy and as some may

Laugh and some may cry, this Mitchell man does

Lie. What will he do when his son leaves?

* * *

Jumping for joy she is at times, and

Even through tough times she had an

Amazing smile, but

Never will she forget her beautiful daughter

* * *

An evil man with a

Rancid plan he took a

Child from his own daughter,

Hurting her more than many

Is he the cause of the baby snatch scandal?

Even the devil himself shys from this man


	5. More Poetry From Albert Square

An adorable little girl who is named after her cousin, the little one loves to spend time with her

Mother as well as her father.

You cannot help but smile at the little one's adorable drawings

* * *

The independant business woman is

Always there for her friends, and

Never lets them down when it comes to defending them and

You. Her marriage to Max broke down

And she found love again in the form of a new husband

* * *

Delightful to know is that

Of the woman who works in the launderette, she is strongly dedicated to

The words of the Lord, and has God's help to guide her in life

* * *

Ravishing beauty she is the sister

Of Ronnie and mother of Amy. The little one is heard whacking a

Xylophone and making a lot of noise

Yet you cannot help but smile at the little one's happiness

* * *

Greedy she is to keep the secret of the robber of

Loot from her daughter, the

Evilness of her took the benefit of this secret in the

Nasty form of an affair with the low-life of Phil

Did she ever feel guilty for going behind peoples backs?

And lying to the faces of her daughters

* * *

Special is the man that stood up to his family

You could never

Ever find a better man to adopt a new

Daughter, with his life time lover


End file.
